The present invention relates to a ventilated divided or undivided brake disc for rail vehicles which comprises a hub and a brake ring which is fixedly or releasably connected to the hub whereby optionally selected ribs are elongated and/or widened to form projections for the connection of the brake ring to the hub.
Brake discs of the aforementioned design are for example known from DE 20 62 407 C2 or DE 22 28 738 C2 whereby it is obvious that with these known constructions the flow of cooling air at the connection along the dividing groove is impaired or even completely interrupted. Furthermore, due to the missing cooling air ribs within the connecting area the cooling surface is substantially reduced which results in a substantial impairment of the cooling of the brake discs. The loss of cooling surface may be as much as 30%. An especially drastic loss occurs due to the construction according to German Gbm 76 18 775.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages of the known constructions of divided brake discs and, in particular, to provide a maximized cooling surface without complicating the design of the brake discs and thereby increasing their weight.